heartvision_song_contestfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
HeartVision Song Contest 7
'HeartVision Song Contest 7, often referred to as HVSC 7, will be the seventh edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in the Turkey due to their victory in the 6th edition. thumb|left Winner was after a big exciting show Kerli Estonia with her song "Freal Hearts" she reached 192 points. At the second place Luxembourg represent by David Guetta and Sia with their song "Titanium",she reached 152 points and on 3rd place was Sweden represent Molly Sandén,she reached 145 points. Location : Further information: Turkey Turkey (Listeni/ˈtɜːrki/; Turkish: Türkiye ˈtyɾcije), officially the Republic of Turkey (Turkish: About this sound Türkiye Cumhuriyeti (help·info); pronounced d͡ʒumˈhuɾijeti), is a transcontinental parliamentary republic in Eurasia, mainly on the Anatolian peninsula in Western Asia, with a smaller portion on the Balkan peninsula in Southeast Europe. Turkey is a democratic, secular, unitary, constitutional republic with a diverse cultural heritage. Turkey is bordered by eight countries: Greece to the west; Bulgaria to the northwest; Georgia to the northeast; Armenia, the Azerbaijani exclave of Nakhchivan and Iran to the east; and Iraq and Syria to the south. The Aegean Sea is to the west, the Black Sea to the north, and the Mediterranean Sea to the south. The Bosphorus, the Sea of Marmara, and the Dardanelles, which together form the Turkish Straits, divide Thrace and Anatolia; they also separate Europe and Asia. Turkey's location between Europe and Asia has retained its geopolitical and strategic importance throughout history. Host City : Further information: Ankara thumb|left|276px Ankara (English /ˈæŋkərə/;2 Turkish ˈaŋkaɾa (About this sound listen) Ottoman Turkish Engürü), formerly known as Ancyra (Greek: Ἄγκυρα, Ankyra, "anchor") and Angora, is the capital of the Republic of Turkey. With a population of 4,587,558 in the urban center (2014) and 5,150,072 in its province (2015),it is Turkey's second largest city after former imperial capital Istanbul, having overtaken İzmir. Ankara was Atatürk's headquarters from 1920 and has been the capital of the Republic since the latter's founding in 1923, replacing Istanbul (once the Byzantine capital Constantinople) following the fall of the Ottoman Empire. The government is a prominent employer, but Ankara is also an important commercial and industrial city, located at the center of Turkey's road and railway networks. The city gave its name to the Angora wool shorn from Angora rabbits, the long-haired Angora goat (the source of mohair), and the Angora cat. The area is also known for its pears, honey and muscat grapes. Although situated in one of the driest places of Turkey and surrounded mostly by steppe vegetation except for the forested areas on the southern periphery, Ankara can be considered a green city in terms of green areas per inhabitant, at 72 square metres (775 square feet) per head. Venue : Further information: Ankara Arena thumb|right|295px The Ankara Arena (Turkish: Ankara Spor Salonu), is an indoor sporting arena that is located in Ankara, Turkey that opened in April 2010. The seating capacity of the arena is 10,400 spectators.1 Built for the 2010 FIBA World Championship, the new venue replaced the nearby Ankara Atatürk Sport Hall as the home of Turkish Basketball League clubs, Hacettepe Üniversitesi, Türk Telekom Basketbol and Optimum TED Ankara Kolejliler. In 2011, the arena hosted along with the Başkent Volleyball Hall the FIVB Girls Youth World Championship. Matches of the 2012 FIBA World Olympic Qualifying Tournament for Women were played at the arena between June 25-July 1 Tarkan performed at the arena on November 6, 2010.Inna performed as part of her INNA en Concert Tour on May 26, 2011.Elton John performed as part of his Greatest Hits Tour on July 6, 2011. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off one days after the results of the 6th Edition. Format The HBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be most likely 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries and one Wildcard will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 6). Voting Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs Semi Final allocation draw This edition, the countries that are classified from 1st to 6nd place in the Grand Final of the previous edition will be the so-called "Big 6", they will have the privilege of being in the Grand Final automatically as well as voting in the semi-finals without competing in them, this six countries are divided to vote between the two semi-finals: The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Turkey on 29 September, hosted by Hande Yener. 20 countries participated in the first semi-final, while 21 countries were planned to participate in the second semi-final. The fourty-one semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, which were published by the HBU on 30 October, based on historical voting patterns as calculated by the contest's official televoting partner Digame. Drawing from different pots helps in reducing the chance of so-called neighbour voting and increasing suspense in the semi-finals. Running Orders The Running order of both Semi-finals was official announced by TRT on 1 November, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will official announced in 13 November, one day before the Grand Final will start. Results Semi-Final 1 Twenty countries will participate in the first semi-final. Italy, Sweden and Turkey will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-Final 2 Twenty-one countries will participate in the secobnd semi-final. FYR Macedonia, Russia and Slovakia will also vote in this semi-final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Other countries : Further information: List of able countries in HeartVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Witdrawing Countries * Armenia:ARM TV annouced on 22 October 2016 that Armenia would not participate in the contest. * Austria:ORF annouced on 19 October 2016 that Austria would not participate in the contest. External links *Semi-Final 1 Recap *Semi-Final 2 Recap *Final Recap *Google+ Groups *Youtube